theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikari the Catastrophe
Ikari the Catastrophe (Ikari 大災害), or ~The Catastrophe~ as he is known on the CC forums, is a forum-goer on the the CC forums. History Ikari joined the CC forums on Febuary 1st, 2007, during the course of the Organization XIII event. During that time, he was only known as The Catastrophe, or Catastrophe. He stayed in the forums, as his computer refused to let him play the game. During the Organization XIII event, he helped by trying to extract information about the Organization XIII and their plans from the Organization XIII members themselves. Unfortunately, he did not get very far. After Info_Man revealed himself to be Xele, Ikari commmented that Xele was now his enemy. Also, during this time he started putting the text that now makes up the text in his sig on the bottom of every post he made. In the days after the XIII event, he was faced with a terrble connundrum. since he no longer needed to be on the site nymore, he had to decide wheter or not to leave the site. after a few days of deliberation, he decided to stay. He started to post more and more, especially in the Intro boards (Which is now called the intro/depart boards.) with the phrase "Welcome to World of Dot Hack." During the months afterward, he made new friends from the people on the forum. He also applied for a job as a forum moderator when the job oppurtunity came, but was turned down. At the start of the next year, during the invasion of the newbs, he went on extended breaks from the forums many times, each time, he didn't tell anyone that he was doing so. These breaks lasted somewhere from a few days to a couple of weeks. After each time, he would come back in a day and answer a couple of posts, then leave once more for another break. On Wednesday, November 7, 2007, at 12 pm, Ikari published the first chapter of a fanfic named ".HACK// Chronicles of a new Age"(HACK// は新しい年齢の記録する), which he authored. It told the story of Ikari and his friends as he traveled throughout the game in both R:1 and R:2. Unfortunately, it was eventually abandoned after the eleventh chapter was published due to lack of a fanbase. This is the only known time that Ikari actually came back frequently to publish a new chapter of the fanfic, sometimes publishing two chapters at once. After much badgering by Sieg, Ikari published an index for fanfics in the Apkullu board on CC forum on Monday, January 14, 2008, at 5 pm. it is updated irregularly, but it contains links to most of the fanfics in that section. Personality on the forums Ikari is mostly reserved and quiet on the forums, opting to only post in topics where and when it is needed, although there are a couple of times where Ikari would act silly. Leaving As of 04/08/10 this post was made... Well, I had it coming for years now. I've been a citizen of this forum for three years. Three years. I've seen this place go through ups and downs, the fights, like Lee vs Chase/Chiesu, and frankly, nothing has changed.It's still been the same old crud over and over and over again. All the while almost every person I've known from the old days of CC have quit or left. And as the oldbies left, I became less and less known. And frankly, it is getting on my neves. I remember back in the old days of CC when I was actually a somebody, but that is not the case anymore. Now I'm pretty much a nobody, and since now two more people whom I have known from the old days have left, I'm starting to feel pretty lonely being here and having no one go "Hey! It's that guy I know!" to me. Now it's pretty much a fact that no one knows me anymore. I would stay, but it would be utterly and completely pointless to do so. With the forum wipe, the fanfics index topic I created was deleted, so I can't really do anything anymore really. I also rarely ever log in anymore, I mostly lurk, but nothing really interesting comes onto this forum anymore. Back in the old days, it used to be fun to go onto the forums because there were so many topics that were interesting, plus the TW roleplays that would go on, the events that would coincide to events in TW, like the Organization XIII event, which was just as fun. But now we got the TRPG, which frankly, is kinda boring. Also back in the day, I would rush to try and apply for a position for TW, as it was literally a dream of mine. (I literally had a dream the first time I applied for a position in CC that I was a moderator.) But frankly, I don't care anymore. Even if I would sign up, I wouldn't get picked anyways, and even if I did get picked for some kind of staff position on TW, it would be bittersweet, anyways. I am a part of an ever shrinking group of people, people who still log onto TW, people who over the years as the group of older players have shrunk have become complete and utter nobodies. Nobody knows me anymore, and I have been shoved into the closet like a Super Nintendo never to be played ever again. I've stuck by this place through thick and thin, and I got shafted each and every time. It's time for me to just quit, even though my leaving would not have any effect on any of you people. "Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye, everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." It's been real, CC, but I just can't be on this site anymore. Stay golden, and all that jazz.Ikari the Catastrophe, signing of for the final time Trivia *The name The Catastrophe is attributed to Ikari's like of the summon "Catastrophe" from Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age. Category:Player Category:Ham flavored Category:No longer here